


Why Takeda Should Read Jin's Mind

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda was left hot and bothered after seeing into Jin's mind and now he has a problem.</p><p>a very hard problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Takeda Should Read Jin's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Why Takeda Shouldn't read Jin's Mind
> 
> I take requests on my tumblr what-does-the-foxy-say.tumblr.com
> 
> just click ask the fox and leave me your request!

Takeda quickly snuck back to his room in SF HQ and quickly closed the door. His cheeks were still burning as he remembers what he saw in Jin’s mind.

He groaned as he felt his cock twitch in his pants as the images ran through his head.

He walked over to his bed and sat down, taking off his suit until he was completely naked. He let his hand move down and grasp his cock, slowly stroking it as he closed his eyes and tried to think of anything besides his best friend.

His very hot best friend who sounded so hot panting and moaning as he came.

Takeda groaned as he gave up and let his mind wander, imagining Jin in Erron’s place and that he was riding Jin.

He opened his eyes and reached under his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube that Cassie gave him as part of a gag gift from his last birthday and poured some onto his fingers and slowly pressed a finger inside him as he stroked his cock harder.

“Mmm…Jin” he moaned as he thrust his finger inside him, slowly pressing in another as he imagined it was Jin’s cock being thrust into him.

“oh fuck, Jin harder” he stroked his cock faster and moaned louder as his fingers brushed against his prostate and made him see stars.

“ah, jin!”

“T-Takeda?!”

Takeda’s eyes flew open and he looked up to see Jin standing in the doorway staring at him with wide eyes.

Takeda became so absorbed in his thoughts of Jin he accidentally started sending the images in his mind to Jin.

“J-Jin I-”

Takeda couldn’t finish because Jin quickly closed and locked his door and walked over to his bed and kissed him hard.

Takeda eagerly kissed back, reaching up and tugging on Jin’s shirt. Jin broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head while Takeda moved his hands down to pull down Jin’s pants and boxers.

Jin climbed onto the bed with Takeda and pulled him into another kiss, rolling them so Takeda laid on top of him while Jin laid on his back.

Takeda sat up and looked down at Jin. He took his hair out of its usual ponytail so his hair was fanned out around him and he was looking up at Jin with half lidded eyes. Takeda felt his heart skip a beat. This was more than just lust for him.

Takeda had fallen for his best friend.

“wh-what about Erron?”

Jin’s eyes widened as he realized Takeda had looked into his mind earlier.

“so that’s why you were so red”

Takeda blushed and looked down.

“I didn’t mean to see that, I was just worried about you” Takeda mumbled. He felt Jin sit up and cup his cheek, lifting his head up and kissing him tenderly.

“it’s ok, what me and panda face do is casual, I’m not dating him if that’s what you’re worried about”

Takeda blushed brighter and shook his head.

“n-no that’s not-”

“did you know you dream of me? I get dreams from you almost every other night”

Takeda could die right now, he forgot about his dreams.

Jin smiled and kisses him again.

“I love you too you dork”

Takeda’s eyes widen and then he scoffs.

“please, you’re more of a dork than me”

“am not”

“are too”

“says the guy with the bookshelf full of mangas”

“……”

Both of them smile and then laugh, the tension slipping out of Takeda easily as he realizes nothing is gonna change between them.

Except what Takeda calls him.

Takeda moves closer to Jin and kisses him, wrapping his arms around his neck as Jin places his hands on his hips and slowly presses his cock inside him.

Takeda moans as he feels Jin’s cock enter him and he slowly presses back until Jin is fully inside him.

They break the kiss and smile lightly at each other as Takeda slowly adjusts to his size.

“you can move now” Takeda mumbles as he rests his head on Jin’s shoulder, feeling Jin nod he felt Jin slowly pull out and thrust back in, making him moan against his neck.

“fuck, Takeda” Jin moaned and slowly started to thrust harder, making Takeda bite his lip to muffle his moans.

“don’t, I want to hear you moan Takeda” Jin said and moved so Takeda was on his back and Jin held himself above him, his hair hanging around their faces like a curtain.

Takeda moaned loudly as Jin’s cock hit his prostate, making him arch his back in pleasure.

“o-oh fuck, Jin there!”

Jin grinned and sped up his thrusts, making sure to hit that spot each time.

Takeda was moaning loudly and moving his hips to meet Jin’s thrusts as he started to feel close"

“J-Jin…I-I’m…”

“m-me too”

Jin leaned down and kissed him as they came, moaning into the kiss as they slowly came down from their orgasm. Jin slowly pulled out of him and laid down next to him, pulling him closer and holding him close to him.

Takeda smiled softly and closed his eyes, resting his head on Jin’s shoulder as he enjoyed the feeling of Jin’s hand run up and down his back gently as he hummed a song.

Takeda quickly sat up and looked down at him.

“dude, are you humming the Chobbits theme song?”

Jin blushed brightly.

“no!”

Takeda grinned and laughed as a pillow was thrown at his head.

“I knew you were stealing my anime when I wasn’t looking!”

“shut up!”


End file.
